


The Capitulation of Uchiha Madara

by raendown



Series: The Autocorrect Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Allusions To Plot, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Part two of The Autocorrect Series, picking up right after The Autocorrect Way To Say It.Madara benefits from Tobirama's typo.





	The Capitulation of Uchiha Madara

It wasn’t all that surprising to find the door unlocked. Tobirama was expecting him after all. Madara made sure that it did lock behind him though.

He’d almost driven off the road several times on the way here. The insistent erection between his legs had convinced him to run two red lights and travel at speeds he would not normally condone. Luckily it was late enough that the roads were mostly empty and by some miracle he hadn’t passed a single police car. Even if he had, the odds that he would have been pulled over by a member of his own family were unfairly high.

None of the downstairs lights were on as he walked slowly in to the Senju household. He supposed that made sense since it was deep in to evening and Tobirama was, ostensibly, already in bed. Madara tip toed carefully up the stairs and down the hall to where he knew the younger man’s bedroom was. He spared a moment to wonder where Hashirama was but the thought was fleeting, unimportant. What mattered was that he wasn’t here, which left Madara free to catch his breath at the sight of a bedroom door left ajar, the light inside spilling out in to the hallway invitingly.

Swallowing thickly and taking hold of his courage with a white-knuckled grip, Madara gave the door a light push and watched it swing open to slowly reveal the scene inside. Then his jaw dropped even as his heart leaped up in to his throat. From the bed, Tobirama smirked at his reaction.

His long pale body was spread out along the length of the bed, feet facing the door and covers kicked down. He had one leg stretched out and the other bent to place his foot on the mattress. One arm reached up to tuck behind his head casually as the other reached towards his groin to palm his cock, wrapping long fingers around it for a slow pull before dipping lower to roll his sacs. His eyes were half lidded and dangerously hot as they drilled in to Madara with the sexiest come hither look he’d ever been on the receiving end of.

“My my, you got here fairly quickly didn’t you?” His voice rumbled like thunder, husky with arousal, and Madara’s cock jumped just at the sound of it. “Eager.”

“Fuck you,” Madara murmured distractedly, eyes fixated on the motion of Tobirama’s hand. The younger man gave a dark chuckle.

“I’d rather fuck you.”

Madara did his best to contain the shiver and look offended. It didn’t work but he made the effort anyway. Tobirama crooked his finger and Madara stepped toward the bed, already tugging at the buttons on his shirt. By the time his knees hit the mattress he was already half out of it with his belt undone, sliding teasingly through each belt loop. He bit his lip when pale hands tugged him over top of a naked lap, slipping his pants button open for him and tracing the shape of the bulge contained inside.

“You’re the one who invited me here,” he pointed out. “Do you always sext your brother’s friends for booty calls?”

“Just you. You must be _special_.” Tobirama’s grin had the slightest edge to it that reminded Madara of a wild beast about to pounce on its prey. As the fly of his jeans slid down and a thumb traced the lines of his abdomen he reflected that he was very up for being captured by the animal beneath him. Tobirama could eat him alive if he wanted and Madara wouldn’t say a word of protest.

Any reply he might have made was stolen from him by the roll of the hips he was straddling and the fingers that tugged his jeans down just far enough for the head of his erection to show above the waistline. He dropped his head back with a quiet noise as the pad of one finger gently caressed his tip, dipping in to the slit to spread the droplets of clear liquid already gathered there. He wanted to babble out every single one of his fantasies for the younger man to hear and beg him for even just one but pride held his tongue. Most of the dirty things thrumming through his mind right then required a degree of trust and familiarity between partners – and he had no idea if this was a onetime thing or not.

Tobirama’s free hand slid softly up the inside of his thigh. Then he dug in his nails and scratched his way back down, teasing Madara with the barriers of clothing he was still wearing. The older man growled a little and wriggled.

“I can hardly undress when you’ve got me draped across you like this,” he grumbled.

“Nonsense,” Tobirama said. “I don’t need you naked to make you cum.”

“Don’t you dare! I did not drive all the way here in the middle of the night just to cum in your hands like a teenager. I was promised _fucking_ Senju and I will be extremely unhappy if you don’t deliver.”

The man under him laughed and Madara couldn’t help but notice the way it lit up his entire face. He didn’t laugh enough.

“Why can’t we have both, hm? I’ve been at my limit for ages already so what’s the harm in taking the edge off now? We’ll both last longer afterwards.”

He had this way of making everything he said sound perfectly logical while at the same time employing an annoyingly snarky tone that always set Madara off. It made him scowl now, even more so because he _agreed_ , and it left him with nothing to do but huff and nudge his hips forward in to the teasing touches. His scowl deepened when Tobirama smirked, then slid away as a pale hand worked its way inside his boxers to grip his erection firmly.

The breath that left his chest was unsteady, as shaken as the rest of him by the dragging pressure on his cock. Tobirama’s hand was slick with his own pre-cum and Madara made an embarrassing noise he pretended to ignore when he realized why the other’s hand was gliding so easily, hips bucking in to the touch even though he was trying not to. Their eyes locked and held, passing fire back and forth and heating the air between them. Madara tugged the front of his trousers down just a little bit more, frantically trying to give Tobirama as much space to move as possible.

A sigh of relief escaped him when his sacs slid free, cushioned on a bed of bunched silk and pushed up in an obscene display when the material rode up again. Clever fingers traced the edges of them and tickling his inner thighs before suddenly all touches stopped. Madara growled, snapping one hand out out to grab Tobirama’s wrist and baring his teeth at the man below him.

“What are you _stopping_ for?” he demanded, choosing not to concentrate on the suspicious high note of desperation in his voice. Tobirama laughed again, reaching up to cup the back of his neck and pull him down in to a feral, messy kiss. Teeth bit and tongues tangles, his heart racing at speeds that had to be unhealthy, and Madara had never enjoyed a kiss more.

“So impatient,” Tobirama murmured against his mouth. “If you could shut your blasted mouth for two damn seconds, Uchiha, then I could give you what you want. What you _need_.”

Whatever retort he might have given was halted in its tracks, pushed out by a low keen when Tobirama took himself in hand, positioning his cock to line up against Madara’s and adjusting his grip to encompass the two of them. His long fingers gave just the right amount of pressure as he stroked them at the same time, dragging out a hiss of pleasure from them both. Madara wasn’t sure if it was him that shuddered or if it was Tobirama but his entire body was left quaking and wouldn’t stop. He’d been hard since Tobirama invited him over and the mere sight of what greeted him had brought him much too close to the edge. It felt as though he were only moments away from exploding.

Luckily it was a sentiment his partner appeared to share. The younger man’s entire body was tensed and shivering under the strain, his face twisting in to a grimace of ecstasy. Just knowing that he had _finally_ been the one to put that look there was all it took to push him over the edge.

Madara cried out shamelessly as he shattered, letting his head drop down on to Tobirama’s shoulder and rutting in to the hand still pulling at him frantically. He panted in to his partner’s ear, a strangled mewl escaping him. Only a moment later he felt a second surge of wetness and Tobirama moaned underneath him, hand twitching and shaking as he finally fell still, fingers curled around their sticky lengths even after they stopped moving.

“ _Fuck_.” Madara peeled his lips back and bit down on the shoulder he was using to prop himself up. The entire body under him jolted.

“We’ll get to that. Don’t be impatient.”

“You don’t be facetious,” Madara grumbled back. He felt languid, relieved of a tension he’d never admitted to but had been there between them for years. Half the fights he picked with this man were born of misplaced aggression from wanting him so much and feeling so inadequate when that wanting wasn’t returned.

Now he felt almost as though he might drift away from the sudden weightlessness. His skin sang under the random patterns drawn by thin fingers, tracing his sides and his hips before dipping around to cup his bottom. He twitched when he felt something prodding at his entrance, not trying to dip inside but rather softly brushing against him, tapping and stroking in a languid manner. Madara hummed and nudged backwards in to the touches, trying without words to encourage more.

It was a little disappointing when his companion didn’t take the hint, the fingers pulling away only moments later. Madara grumbled pointedly and resisted as he felt his weight being pushed aside, increasing the volume when the only reaction was a quiet chuckle. He didn’t want Tobirama to laugh at him, he wanted the other man to fuck him. Was that so much to ask?

A surprised yelp escaped him when, instead of gently falling sideways, he found himself being flipped. The world rushed by him in a blur of color until suddenly he was facing the sheets, braced on his knees with a hand between his shoulder blades pushing him down. Madara followed the movement on instinct more than anything else, almost overwhelmingly curious as to what Tobirama had in store for him. He squirmed under the caress of a hand on his back, gliding down the length of his spine to finger the shape of his entrance again.

“O-open me,” he said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. He wasn’t even hard again yet and still his lungs weren’t drawing air properly, his heartbeat picking up and thundering a rhythm against his ribs which threatened to crack them outwards.

“You need to relax, Madara,” Tobirama’s sultry voice told him from somewhere behind. He barely had the wherewithal to snarl menacingly.

“I _am_ relaxed. Just – _shit_!”

His entire body gave a violent jerk and a rippling shudder at the first pass of a tongue against his hole. A second chuckle barely reached his ears before that clever tongue touched him again, laving his entrance to wet it before stiffening and prodding. A heavy moan rumbled out of his throat as he pressed back, eager for more. Tobirama’s sigh of pleasure when he passed the first ring of muscle only increased his arousal.

The first, apparently, was only the opening of the floodgates. Moans dripped from his lips like sweet wine from a bottle afterwards, Tobirama’s tongue relentless in dragging them from him again and again as he worked his way slowly inside. The slick muscle wasn’t nearly as large as what he truly wanted but the _sensation_ of it! Madara felt as though he were melting from the inside out and could only pant in anticipation of the more that was sure to come.

Strong hands held his hips in place when he tried to shove himself back on to the tongue pleasuring him, not giving an inch no matter how hard Madara tried to squirm or growl. His forehead dug in to the pillow it rested against, scraping his skin against soft cotton as the smooth appendage pressed inside him yet again as deep as it could go. The sound that tore up from his throat was almost broken and caused the fingers on his hips to tighten briefly before the other man pulled away, leaving him bereft.

“More,” he breathed, missing even that slight fullness the second that it left him. A glancing kiss graced him on the base of his spine, then the bedsprings ground down and the mattress dipped in a way that told him Tobirama was leaning away somewhere. His partner was gone only for a few seconds. When he shifted back in to place he soothed Madara with quiet noises and a light touch tracing his wet, wanting hole.

“You’ll get more,” he murmured quietly. “You’ll get all of me, Madara, don’t you worry.”

A popping sound split the air, followed by a wet squelch. Moments later the older man cried out softly as cold liquid touched him, the tip of one finger pressing just inside his relaxed muscles. The whine about to leave him became a string of expletives, cracked and wavering. His hips bucked up, trying to get more of that finger inside him. He wanted to be filled, split open by the other.

Despite all the perfect fantasies he’d had about this moment, he’d always thought Tobirama would actually be the type to tease him to the brink of madness no matter how he begged. It was more of a relief than he could say that tonight, at least, that didn’t seem to be the case. Probably it was because they were both impatient despite the edge of freneticism being gone. He’d only just cum and yet his entire body thrummed with the need for more, for Tobirama inside him, around him, filling his every sense until their coupling was all he knew.

Still, it was the somehow the laziest rushing he had ever experienced. Tobirama wasted no time working his long digit deep inside Madara’s hole, stroking his slick walls and dragging helpless mewls from him, but it never felt like enough. The second finger that stretched him was glorious and _not enough_ , not even as he felt himself being scissored open.

“God damn it, _more!_ ” He just made out the sound of Tobirama’s amusement over the roaring of blood in his ears. “I’m not made of china, I won’t break if you just hurry the hell up! Come on you prat, we both know you want to!”

A quiet huff was his only response. Then suddenly Madara was arching and dropping his head down to bite the pillow, holding in a scream as the two fingers inside of him found his prostate for the first time, striking it hard and making his whole body spasm violently. His teeth bit down harder until the cotton between them threatened to tear as Tobirama kept the angle, grinding in to his sweet spot over and over until he slipped a third finger in almost as an afterthought.

Though it hadn’t even been that long, Madara could feel how his cock already hung heavy and full between his legs again, twitching against his thighs and aching to grind down against something. He couldn’t think of a single previous partner who had excited him half this much or half this fast. The mere thought of Tobirama inside him was more intoxicating than any liquor could hope to be, setting his world to spinning and making him feel drunk as his throat worked around another aborted scream.

When a fourth finger prodded his entrance it was accompanied by teeth biting at the swell of his cheeks, nipping a line up towards the base of his spine. Warm lips stopped to suck at his skin and he knew he would bear the mark from it for days. His skin had always bruised so easily. By morning his body would be writ large with the story of their first time together – a story he hoped would continue for many more times in the future. He could hardly worry about that, though, when long fingers slid inside him yet again with just enough force to strike his prostate one more time. The thought had only just crossed his mind that surely he must be stretched enough by now when suddenly he was empty, those glorious fingers leaving him still unfulfilled.

“T-Tobirama,” he breathed helplessly, arching his spine just a little bit more, displaying himself shamelessly. Whatever worked to get the other man inside him faster.

“God you look…”

Madara had just enough brainpower left to turn his head, releasing his grip on the pillow in favor of peeking over his shoulder to see why Tobirama’s sentence had stopped halfway through. He was treated to the sight of the younger man with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a dazed and reverent expression on his face. Were it any other time he might have taken a few moments to appreciate that look. Right then he simply couldn’t.

“Come _on_ ,” he growled. Tobirama’s eyes met his, his hand lifting up to circle Madara’s hole one more time, tracing just inside his stretched entrance.

“You look like I always pictured you would,” he said huskily. “Only better. Much better.”

He took himself in hand, reaching for the lube to slick himself up, and Madara marveled that he was already hard again as well. He hadn’t even been touched! Then his head dropped back to the pillows and his pelvis canted backwards at the first touch of something thick and blunt.

“Please, _please!_ ” Pride which normally seemed so important flew straight out the window now that the thing he’d been waiting for was finally about to happen. Behind him he heard a strangled noise just before the cock at his entrance pushed in, the head breaching him then pausing while they both swore heatedly.

“Fuck, Madara!” It was gratifying to hear Tobirama sounding just as desperate as him. A helpless twitch of the hips sank him deeper and Madara felt his body clenching around the invading hardness, closing his eyes and clawing at the sheets for how good it felt. He squeezed his eyes closed harder and forced his body to relax, to open up and allow the other entry. Clamping down around him felt good but it would feel better when he was full.

Which didn’t take long. Tobirama forged deeper with short rhythmic thrusts, just a bit at a time, until at last he bottomed out with their skin flush together, his entire length buried inside the older man. He didn’t wait then, pulling out immediately and sliding back in with one smooth motion. Madara felt his body rocked forward and gasped, demanding his partner do it again. Incredibly, Tobirama listened without argument for probably the first time in his life. He pulled away until barely the tip of him remained inside then slammed back in, nearly pitching them both forward with the force of it.

Right away they fell in to a rhythm, a frantic pace as though they were making up for lost time. Both were thankful for the empty house around them as the bed slammed in to the wall with every thrust, nearly drowned out by the way Madara swore viciously when Tobirama found his prostate again. Once he’d found the correct angle the Senju abused it mercilessly, driving in hard until Madara’s eyes were crossed under his lids and his throat was sore from screaming.

The entire world seemed to fall away for Madara until nothing existed but the man behind him, the cock filling his ass, the steadying pressure of hands on his hips. Strong fingers kept their grip on him, using it to pull him back to meet each thrust, and he surrendered himself to the other’s will, allowing his body to be moved as he barely managed to cling to reality through the haze of sensation. He could barely even hear the sounds he was making anymore but he picked up Tobirama’s voice crystal clear every time he moaned, each time he swore and murmured some absent praise for how good the older man felt.

It could have been only a couple minutes or it could have been hours; Madara had no idea how long it was before he felt the familiar heat in his belly. A shiver ran through him and his voice broke on another sharp cry when Tobirama impacted his prostate again, winding him higher and higher. His thighs shook and he couldn’t concentrate enough to turn his head, tucking his chin down farther instead until he was speaking to his own belly.

“Faster you lazy ass,” he breathed. “I’m so _close_ …”

A hand wound itself in to the tangles of his hair, tugging roughly and pulling his head back up. Madara groaned, entirely too far gone to care about the exposed position of his neck.

“Bossy bottom.” Fingers tightened both in his hair and around his hip, cock driving in to his ass hard enough to jolt his body forward. “ _Shit!_ ”

Distantly, through the all-consuming heat of his approaching orgasm, Madara felt a small surge of triumph when Tobirama cried out. It was amazing to listen to him slowly break down, delicious sounds escaping him more and more as they both neared the end of their limit.

“I’m almost – _hah!_ – I just need – _T-Tobirama!_ ” His entire body slowly stiffened, his muscles tensing as he teetered on an edge he couldn't seem to fall over. His partner was panting and gasping for air, the rhythm of his thrusts breaking down in to frantic rutting. “Touch me you–!”

He didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before Tobirama’s hand was suddenly there, wrapping around his swollen cock with just the perfect amount of pressure. The first stroke send a wave of mind-numbing relieve through him, the warmth and friction just what he needed. It took only four more before his gut contracted and he came with a wordless howl.

Light exploded behind his eyes. His hands twisted in the sheets beneath him. His legs locked and his hole clenched and Madara didn’t feel any of it. His mind was taken entirely by the waves of sheer ecstasy washing through him, unceasing while Tobirama fucked him straight through his high.

When he came to he could not have said how long he had blanked out but he tuned back in to the world just in time for his partner to spill himself inside Madara’s passage, hips falling still as a violent shudder wracked his body.

“Madara…” The way the other man breathed his name sounded like a prayer.

Without the sound of the headboard slamming enthusiastically in to the wall or both of their voices filling the air with lewd exclamations, the room was almost startlingly quiet. It remained unbroken until there came the sound of cotton rasping. Tobirama shifting again, not pulling out yet but bending forward to rest his face in his lover’s back. Madara hummed and squirmed, trying not to smile when he felt tender kisses tickling down his spine.

“I didn’t peg you for the romantic afterglow sort,” he muttered, voice hoarse and words slurring. The other man nipped his skin slightly in rebuke.

“Hmph. If you don’t like it feel free to tell me to stop.” A marked silence stretched for several second before Tobirama grunted in satisfaction and smirked against the skin underneath him. “As I thought.”

“Shut up you. Would you get off me? I can’t feel my legs.”

Tobirama was laughing as he sat up again, though the sound choked to a halt when he gently pulled his softened cock from Madara’s entrance. Thick strings of cum dribbled out after him and he hurried to help clean the area, chuckling each time Madara tried to twitch away from any touch against the now overly-sensitized hole.

When he was done he shuffled to the side to make room and helped Madara slide his legs out from underneath himself. The older man huffed through the feeling of pins and needles; apparently he’d cut off the blood flow by curling too tight.

He was still grumbling about it when Tobirama collapsed down on to the mattress next to him, head hitting the pillow with an explosive sigh of contentment. From the corner of his eye Madara saw something fly through the air – possibly a book, though he wasn’t sure. Whatever it was it made a loud _thud_ as it impacted the light switch, flicking it off and leaving them with the streetlamps outside the open curtains their only source of light. The easy accuracy of the throw left him wondering how often Tobirama went to sleep in this manner.

“Not what I expected to end my day with,” the pale man said. “Though I can’t say I have any complaints.”

“I have a complaint.”

“Of course you do.” He didn’t have to look to know Tobirama was rolling his eyes. “What’s your complaint?”

“Why the hell didn’t we do this sooner? I could have saved myself a lot of frustration if you had just _said_ something you reticent bastard.”

Laughter sent a puff of warm air spilling across his bare shoulder, the only warning he had before Tobirama rolled over to tuck himself up against Madara’s side, kissing the top of his arm and winding fingers in to his hair again.

“I am not reticent,” he protested. “I’m reserved. There’s a difference.” Madara snorted in to the pillow he was resting on, flexing the muscles of his legs and noting that the pins and needles sensation was almost gone.

“You’re a jerk is what you are.” Despite the words he hummed happily under the rain of kisses, squirming. Tobirama didn’t deign to answer him, only continued to card his fingers through dark tangled locks.

For a while neither of them said anything else. Madara drifted in and out, feeling sleep creeping up like a blanket slowly covering him. When he realized that the attention his partner had been giving him had stopped, he finally dredged up the energy to lift his head and look back. His heart clenched at how soft Tobirama’s face looked in sleep, the slack lips twitching and the absolute lack of any signs of frowning. He was somehow even more beautiful than usual.

It took a bit of fighting with his hair but Madara managed to get himself turned around, shoving Tobirama’s sleeping form until he rolled mostly on to his back. The younger man snuffled adorably in his sleep, unconsciously reaching out for the warmth he’d just had in his grasp. Madara went back in to his embrace happily, resting his head underneath a sharp chin and curling his body around the one he’d been dreaming about for a long time now. With the feeling having returned to his toes, he was able to use them to dig around for the edge of the blanket, kicking it up so he could pull it over them both. His eyes closed again and his hand rested over Tobirama’s heart, feeling the steady beat against his palm.

No one was around to see the small smile that stole across his face, the quiet happiness as Madara settled himself against Tobirama’s body and gave in to slumber.

Nor was anyone around to hear him as he fell asleep murmuring quietly, “But you’re _my_ jerk.”


End file.
